


One Last Time

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hellbent, Romance, Smile, trying poerty, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile for me, one last time.   </p><p>Imagining what went through the Doctor's head, in the last moments he and Clara were together after the neural block was activated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea snatched me by the scruff of the neck, and wouldn't let go until I put it into words. I thought I'd share.

Smile for me, one last time.  
It’s a small thing, a smile,  
And yet your smile is bigger than both of us,  
It's vast, and fills galaxies, sends me spinning through the void.  
I was like a lost star, a lonely comet, endlessly searching  
I found a home in you.  
Your smile will carry me through the darkness.  
Your smile will bring me home.  
If I can’t remember you with my mind,  
If your image fades,  
and fog descends  
stealing you from my waking moments,  
My hearts will never forget.  
I’ll carry you, right here, with me always.  
My Clara.  
Sometimes wrong,  
Sometimes afraid,  
But always true  
Even if we didn’t always tell the truth  
Our lies were glorious!  
We were greater than the sum of our parts, so much better together.  
So, smile for me, one last time, Clara Oswald.  
Our love was so much bigger on the inside.


End file.
